


Doúlos

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Corporal Punishment, Family, Genital Piercing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Slavery, m/m - Freeform, mentioning of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter didn´t expect to buy a slave when he went to the market.





	Doúlos

**Author's Note:**

> doúlos (a masculine noun) – properly, someone who belongs to another; a bond-slave, without any ownership rights of their own  
> This fic was written to fill the prompt Greece, for slashorrific 2018. I guess the warnings are harsher than the actual story, but I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting into since the norm in ancient Greece was different than ours.  
> It also fills the ‘undeserved reputation’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Peter is walking on his way to the market when his attention is drawn by angry exclamations, breezing of a panicked horse and the shouts of someone in horror and fear.

‘No, please, anything but that. No, Please! Stop! I beg you.’

Peter walks into the alley and realizes the crying comes from the courtyard of a brothel. He quickly walks towards it and enters a scene he doesn´t want to see;

A young man is forced by a couple of men to what appears to be sexual intercourse with a  horse. The boy, probably a male prostitute or slave, is looking with terrified wide eyes towards him. He has been fighting them so they haven´t succeeded yet, but it is an unfair fight with three against one.

‘Please, no. I will do anything.’

‘Let the boy go. You know it is against the law to force a slave into having sex, let alone into this depravity.’

‘Mind your own business. Turn around and walk away.’

‘I can´t do that and I won´t. Let the boy go. Or I will call for a rod-bearer.’

One of the men let´s go of the boy and walks towards Peter. Peter stands his ground and repeats himself.

‘I warn you. Let the boy go and I will forget what I saw. Don´t and I will make sure you will get prosecuted.’

The men look a moment in hesitation, but then let go of the boy.

‘Leave him, this slave is not worth it.’

The men leave, taking the horse with them.

The boys sighs in relief and sinks down to the ground.

‘Thank you, good citizen.’

The boy looks up at Peter and even though he can still see the shock and horror in the boy’s eyes, they are definitely the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen since his wife. The boy looks foreign and since he is in a brothel, he is probably the son of a conquered foe.

‘Are you educated?’

‘Yes sir, I can read and write, and I am skilled in arithmetic.’

‘Anything else?’

‘I am also a fair artist and I can play the lyre.’

‘Quite the skill set. Stay put while I talk to your owner.’

‘Yes sir.’

Peter can see there are still tremors going running through the boy.

‘Are you OK to wait for me?’

‘Yes sir.’

With a last reassuring glance, Peter enters the whore house. Finding the owner isn´t hard and Peter quickly has a deal. He overpaid the slave probably threefold, but he wouldn´t be able to live with himself if he left the boy here to a faith worse than death.

When he walks out, the boy is gone.

He should have never left the boy alone. It was clear that he was traumatized. What had he expected asking the boy to wait. It was probably the first time he was outside.

He runs out of the courtyard and scans the street. There is a woman getting water further down the street and he runs towards her, asking if she say a slave. She point towards the market and Peter sighs, he will probably never find the boy once he finds the overcrowded market or the adjacent narrow streets.

Peter makes his way over to the market and starts scanning the crowd. And then he sees the boy, he is trying to pickpocket what appears to be a wealthy citizen. He makes a mental note to thank the Goddess Tyche tonight for finding his boy. Before he can do so, Peter grabs his wrist.

‘Don´t!’ he hisses in the boys ear while dragging him to the side.

‘I can´t go back, please.’

Peter can see genuine fear and he doesn´t want to know what the boy had to put up with to be so terrified.

‘You’re safe. I bought you and you are mine now.’

The boy looks confused like he can´t grasp what is happening.

‘You bought me? I thought…’

‘Please breathe son. Let´s start simple. What is your name?’

Again the confused stare, but it is also clear that he expects to be punished for not answering quickly enough.

‘Whatever you seem fit, sir.’

‘Look boy, I just bought you, so I guess you call me Master. But you must have a name. I even expect you were noble born and made a slave because your father was defeated.’

Peter can see emotions flash through the boy’s eyes but he doesn´t say anything.’

‘OK, let´s start over. My name is Peter, what is yours?’

‘Neal, Master.’

‘Very well, what do you say we get out of here? I need to buy some groceries, but then we go home. But promise me you aren´t gonna run. Give it a chance, If you still don´t like it in a couple of months, I will allow you to buy yourself free.’

Now Neal looks up in surprise, that is something he didn´t expect. He knows it is possible, but being captured, he had never believed to get out of the brothel, let alone to be bought by a wealthy citizen.

‘Do we have a deal?’

‘Yes, Master.’

Peter hands Neal a little wooden box.

‘I was told the items inside are yours.’

Neal swallows and nods gratefully, but doesn´t elaborate what is in the box and Peter doesn´t push him. First thing they buy is a tunic for Neal, the loin cloth that he is wearing doesn´t cover up much.

Peter does his best to get everything as quickly as possible to minimize the time Neal has to spend among other people. He still looks shaken up, but he is putting up a brave face and carrying the groceries, Peter bought.

When they arrive home, Neal is told to wait in the slave quarters. Neal does as he is told and waits for Peter to return. He looks up when he hears Peter approach.

Peter looks at him and then makes his decision.

‘OK, Bend over.’

Neal looks anxious, but does as he is told.

‘I told you to wait and you didn´t wait, instead you ran, bringing yourself in danger. Do you know what happens to slaves that run away? For running, you will receive 5 swats. Count them.’

Neal obediently counts the five swats that land on his ass. It hurts, but he has worse, so he will live.

‘I don´t want my property lost or damaged, do you understand?’

‘Yes Master.’

‘No wash up and rest. I will call you when dinner is ready.’

 

*   *   *

 

 

‘Hon? You never believe what happened.’

Elizabeth walks in with a cup of fresh water and Peter kisses her. He proceeds by telling her the whole story.

‘Poor boy. Where is he?’

‘I sent him to the quarters and told him to rest.’

‘I will ask Aga to prepare dinner so we can welcome our new slave into the household.’

‘That would be perfect.’

When Aga comes in to tell everything is ready Peter gets up and fetches Neal. He must have expected Peter or heard him, because he is kneeling naked in the middle of the room. Peter can only stare at Neal´s gorgeous young body. It is clear he will grow up to be a well build man, but for the moment, he still has that air of developing manhood over him.

‘Neal, I don´t want that.’

Neal looks confused and … is that disappointment?

‘Is that not why you bought me?’

‘No Neal. Well I want you and you are absolutely stunning, but not now, not while you are vulnerable.’

‘I´m fine.’

‘Neal, don´t minimize what happened. I was there, remember, but it will stay between us. Now get dressed and come with me.’

Neal quickly does as he is told and follows his master into the house.

‘Neal this is my wife Elizabeth.’

‘Welcome in our home, Neal.’

She offers him nuts and fruits and Neal is a bit overwhelmed and doesn´t know what to say, until he sees a pair of brown eyes appear from behind His mistress’ gown.

‘Hey there.’ He smiles.

The child wants to disappear behind his mother, but Peter is quicker and grabs his son.

‘Neal, this is Dimitri, our son.’

‘Hello Dimitri, I am Neal.’

‘Hi Neal.’

‘Dinner is getting cold, let´s eat.’ Elizabeth interrupts.

Neal kneels on the floor, not expected to be fed, but Elizabeth pulls him to his feet.

‘My husband suggested you will be a tutor to our son. So you will sit at the table and eat with us.’

‘Neal, come sit next to me,’ the boy smiles and quickly sits down.

‘Well, you heard him.’

Dinner is delicious and remembers Neal about dinnertime with his family. He misses them but he forces himself not to think about them. It’s no use thinking about things it the past. He gets up to help clear everything away.

‘Neal, like my wife said, I want you to guard my son when he goes to school. You will take him to his classes and tutor him. Can you do that?’

‘It will be an honor Master.’

‘Good, go ask Elizabeth how you can help her and afterwards come find me.’

‘Yes Master.’

Neal quickly runs to Elizabeth and finds her putting Dimitri to bed.

‘Can I help Mistress?’

‘Yes, can you fetch some fresh water?’

‘Of course Mistress. Good night young Master.’

‘Night Neal.’ The child smiles.

Neal goes to the kitchen and looks for a recipient to carry the water. He brings it to Elizabeth and she tells him she is going to retreat for the night and whishes him good night and to find Peter.

Neal finds Peter outside with a cup of wine and some olives.

‘Sit down, do you want some wine?’

Neal nods, not sure if it is a trap but he figures if it is, he better knows immediately what sort of master Peter is. Peter takes one of the empty cups and pours in some wine and adds some water. He also offers some olives.

‘May I ask a question?’

‘Of course, you are always allowed to ask questions, how else can you learn?’

‘Thank you Master. Why are you so nice to me?’

Peter thinks for a moment before answering.

‘Our society depends on slaves, but I believe that doesn´t mean they should be taken for granted or exploited.’

‘Than I am grateful for giving me this chance, Master.’

‘I think you have potential and I trust you will take care of my boy, he is the most precious thing I have. Harm him in any way and I will find you, that I promise.’

‘I won`t betray your trust, Master.’

Peter explains what he expects exactly from Neal while he is in service and who is who in the household.

‘Now finish your wine so we can go to bed.’

Neal can feel his heart leap. He can do this. His master is attractive and clean, unlike so many of the men that used him in the brothel. He quickly finishes his wine and can feel the alcohol warm him up. Peter guides him to his chambers and Neal is surprised to see that Elizabeth is not there.

‘You do not sleep with Mistress?’

Peter laughs, ‘do they where you come from?’

Neal nods.

‘Well, here we tend not to sleep together as man and wife.’

‘Oh.’

‘But how?’

Peter laughs, ‘do we make children? We come together to copulate.’

Peter can see Neal is trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

‘Tomorrow I will have our physician have you infibulated.’

It is clear Neal doesn´t know what the procedure entails, so Peter explains.

‘A metal ring will be pierced through your foreskin, sealing you off tightly. It can only be taken off with a key I have.’

Neal is unsure how he thinks about it.

‘I need to be sure you will not hurt my son…’ Peter looks seriously.

When Neal realizes what he is saying, he can feel the flush of… of what? He guess it is rage that Peter would think he would hurt a child.

‘I would never, I…’

‘I know and I trust you, but others won´t. I want to make sure there will be no repercussions against you. Think of it as my way of protecting you.’ Peter assures him.

Neal looks into Peter´s eyes and can see that he is being honest and that he means what he says, so he nods.

‘Come boy, you sleep with me.’

Neal obediently undresses and lies next to his master. The couch is soft and he sighs in contentment. Peter extinguishes the flickering oil lamp. Neal stays still, anxiously waiting what is going to happen next.

‘Breathe Neal, I am not going to use you on your first night.’

‘I will gladly service you, Master.’

‘I know, but for now, I want you to get some sleep.’

 

*  *  *

 

It is already hot when the sun comes up and Neal quietly leaves the bed, making sure he doesn´t wake Peter. He relieves himself and walks towards Dmitri´s room.

‘Good morning Young Master, shall we get ready?’

‘Good morning Neal. Yes, mama is still sleeping.’

‘Let’s go dress and I will see to breakfast.’

Neal and Dimitri go to the kitchen where another slave is already preparing breakfast. There is a plate of fruit and bread and they both eat before going outside where Dimitri shows Neal his pig bladder ball and they engage in a game.

‘Dimitri!’ Peter hollers from inside the house.

‘Coming dad!’

Both boys run back inside.

‘Dimitri, you know you need to go to school. It is unfair to use Neal, because he is new and doesn´t know the rules yet.’

‘I am sorry Neal.’

Neal winks that it is alright.

‘You both ate?’

‘Yes Master.’

‘Good, Dimitri knows the way to school. I expect you to escort him.’

‘Of course Master’

The two boys quickly leave for school.

 

*  *  *

 

While Neal waited at the school, he carved a small statue and hands it to Dimitri while they walk back. The boy is in awe at the small dog he holds in his hand.

‘Thank you Neal, it is beautiful. Can you make a cat?’

‘Of course I can, I will make one for you tomorrow, OK?’

They walk back home, where one of the slaves has some cheese and bread ready for them. Dimitri goes playing with some other children and Neal helps getting more water for the evening. Somewhere in the afternoon, Peter returns home, accompanied by another older man.

‘Neal, come over here.’

Neal quickly obeys and waits in front of Peter.

‘I brought our physician in to perform the infibulation. Please go to my chambers and strip.’

‘Yes Master.’

Neal is nervous, but Peter explained that it will only be a pierced foreskin, nothing permanent will be done to him and he was told the pain would be limited to the actual piercing.

The three men go to Peter´s chambers and once Neal is undressed, the older man marks his foreskin and makes the perforations using a needle. A bronze ring is inserted. He rubs on some ointment on the small wounds to help them heal faster. The two leave Neal to get dressed again and Neal looks at his penis. The fibula is delicately decorated and states that he is the slave of a wealthy owner. It also symbolizes that this slave will not have sex with anybody in the household or the public.

 

*  *  *

 

Neal quickly settles into the household. He escorts Dimitri to and from school and tutors him if he doesn´t understand a subject. He helps around the house when there is heavier work to be done. By now, Dimitri has a menagerie of little animal statues to play with. There are even exotic animals Dimitri has never seen, but only heard of in stories.

That night, Peter walks into his chambers carrying a vial with scented oil. Neal can see that Peter is aroused and he turns to make his body available to his master. He can see Peter is still hesitant, but he is horny himself and can use the relief.

‘My body is yours, Master.’

Peter gives him a tight smile.

‘And what a gorgeous body it is. So much youth and beauty. You know you are gorgeous, don´t you?’

Peter pours some of the oil in his hand and slowly massages Neal´s body. His hands roam over it and Neal keeps still. It is clear his master is a delicate lover and not in a hurry and he lets him explore his body, quietly, serenely.

‘You are so beautiful.’ Peter whispers while his hand glides over Neal´s abs.

Neal just keeps still, like he is been taught. Slaves do not engage in the act of sex, they endure. He was told that it is the norm here for men to be attracted to both sexes. A standard relation involves an adolescent boy and an older man, and although he is not an adolescent anymore, he knows that he looks younger than his true age, especially since they removed most of his body hair in the brothel.

Peter´s hand glides deeper down and Neal´s breath hitches, when Peter starts fondling his balls. The fibula prevents his dick from filling out completely and it is uncomfortable and he squirms.

‘Let me remove the ring.’

Peter takes they key and removes the ring from Neal´s penis, which fills out almost immediately. Peter keeps stroking and Neal needs all his strength not to move. Peter keeps his chin up so Neal has to maintain eye contact.

‘You were well trained. Bend over the table.’

Peter lines himself up and slowly enters him and Neal can´t prevent the moan that escapes him.

‘God, you are tight.’ Peter grits through his teeth. When Peter picks up pace, Neal grunts but at the same time pushing back into Peter until he comes. It doesn´t take long for Peter to come. He flops back on the couch , panting.

‘You make me proud Neal.’

‘Thank you, Master.’

Neal retrieves a cloth to clean his master up.

‘Come here.’ Peter orders him.

Peter takes the wet cloth and cleans Neal´s spent cock. He then pulls  the foreskin over his glans and reattaches the ring.

‘Let´s go to bed.’

Neal lays down and Peter curls up against him, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

*  *  *

 

Neal appreciates the life he has, his chores are not too heavy and he likes spending time with Dimitri and all the mischief they cause in the household. Oh, he is punished when they are caught, but never harsh and they are always deserved. In a way, Peter is the dad he had to miss.

Peter is an excellent lover but Neal’s needs are not always met. With the fibula in place, he can´t even jerk himself off and he tried. So his mood is getting grumpier with time.

‘Neal, I want you in my chambers.’

Neal cringes at Peter´s tone and he quickly answers and obeys. He is not sure what he has done but it is clear that Peter is not amused.

Neal waits in the room and he swallows nervously when he hears Peter´s footsteps.

‘Neal, I was informed by Elizabeth that you are moody.’

‘Master, I am happy to serve you and your family, I don´t mean any disrespect…’

‘Neal, I know you don´t act moody to us. It was brought to my attention that you are grumpy and ill-mannered towards the other slaves.’

‘I am sorry for that.’

‘So you admit it is true. What is wrong?’

‘Nothing Master, I´m fine.’

‘Are you not happy in our household?’

‘No, Master, It is an honor to take care of your son. And you take good care of me. I like it here.’

‘But still something is not right.’

‘There is nothing Master, I will apologize to the other slaves.’

Peter studies him.

‘Go help Aga with carrying water, Elizabeth wants a bath. When you are done, come back here.’

Neal quickly leaves and Peter thinks about the problem. The boy really fits in the household , he is well liked by everyone, so it was strange to hear that Neal is acting up when his masters aren´t present. He likes the boy as well, hell, like is not the correct term, he loves the boy. He loves him equally to his wife, but he has to admit he is glad for Neal, since now he has a way to satisfy his needs.

Needs, that must be it. Neal´s needs aren´t met. He takes care that Neal comes when they have sex, but Neal being young has different needs. He can remember when he was younger that his needs were different than now. He would jerk off, any chance he got.

And then realization hits him. The infibulation prevents Neal from jerking off when he needs to let off steam.

It is getting dark by the time Neal comes back to Peter’s chambers.

‘You took care of Elizabeth´s bath?’

‘Yes, Master, she dismissed me.’

‘Good. I think I know what the problem is.’

Neal looks a bit surprised.

‘I think you need more relief and the fibula prevents you from getting it.’

Peter can see a blush creeping in Neal´s chest and face.

‘There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Just let me know in the future, I would gladly give you a hand or take care of it.’

Neal nods.

‘You know Neal, why didn´t you tell me?’

‘It is not my place Master to ask for relief, my relief depends on your will to grant it to me.’

Peter knows this is true, that is why he had his boy pierced in the first place.

‘Yes, but I also want you happy, so now more lies, OK? If there is something wrong, I want to know about it.’

‘Yes, Master.

‘I will punish you for lying to me. Ten lashes.’

Peter can see that Neal thinks it is unfair, so he explains his discipline. After he administered the punishment, he takes some ointment and rubs it on Neal´s well-formed ass. He unfastens the ring and slowly strokes Neal to hardness while gently kissing his boy. He then takes some scented oil and rubs it over his cock and slowly makes love to Neal, making sure the boy is well fucked before he comes himself. He is going to enjoy his slave and making sure the boy does enjoy his life with Peter equally.

 


End file.
